


Deficiency

by Beccaj3000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Other, Water, probably more warnings as this gets updated, throwing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccaj3000/pseuds/Beccaj3000
Summary: When the author decided to project her issues onto Mr Boo’s character.
Kudos: 21





	Deficiency

In which the author decided to project her issues onto Mr. Boo’s character. (Sorry Mr. Boo!)

No one realized how bad Ranboo’s hate for water was. Not until Sam was running over to Tubbo with ice after Ranboo passed out in the sand.

  
  


Tubbo_: SMA

Tubbo_: SAM

Tubbo_: WATER NOW HURRY NEED WATER

Awesamdude: What’s going on?

Tubbo_: RANBOO NEED WATER 

Tubbo_: HES ON FIRE

Awesamdude: HES WHAT?

JackManifoldTV: I’ll get some ice from your chest!

Tubbo_: PASSED OUT AND REALLY HOT HURRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well Sam was up now. He grabbed a bucket as Tubbo sent out the coordinates. He didn’t know what was wrong exactly but dad instincts had kicked in fully and were screaming to help the kid ASAP. When had he gotten so protective over the enderman? As Sam ran through the nether Jack had been on another bridge and was making his way over to the far away portal as well. “OI SAM! WHAT'S WRONG WITH RANBOO!?”

“DUNNO! JUST GET TO TUBBO!”

Sam and Jack met up and went through the portal almost 5’000 blocks out; they were met with the sandy desert which was now half sandstone and Tubbo waving his arms over. As they got near they realized Ranboo had woken up and was now breathing heavily. Sam and Jack had already started sweating from the hot desert and Tubbo seemed to have just gotten out of a pool, yet Ranboo was barely sweating at all, in fact he seemed to be lacking in the sweat department. 

Sam handed him a bucket of water. “Here drink this.” But Ranboo only held it close to cool down. “You need to drink it Ranboo you’re dehydrated.” 

“Cant.” He heaved.

“Dude you look like you’re on death's bed just drink the water.” Ranboo shook his head no. “Why not?”

“Bad.” He mumbled. “I’ll cool back down soon don’t worry.”

“Ranboo listen.” Tubbo sighed. “We’ve been here for almost an hour and you haven’t had anything you need to drink water.” Ranboo looked down at the bucket in distaste. “Is it the enderman thing or what?”

“Um, yes. Enderman thing.” The other three shared a concerned look. 

“Let’s just get him to Snowchester. Should be cold enough over there.” Jack suggested. 

“I got enough sand today. I think that’s a good idea.” 

Sam picked up Ranboo, who was unbelievably light for his size. He was still breathing hard, looked tired and way to dry but he couldn’t change that if it was because of his enderman side. As they worked their way back to Snowchester his heat persisted in the nether but a quicker trip back ment a quicker time to cool down. 

Tubbo still neglected to build a portal in Snowchester so they needed to walk back from the main portal. “My goodness is he still alive?” Puffy’s voice called from the community house. 

“Yeah, just overheated. We’re gonna move him to Snowchester.” Jack replied. Puffy followed after them. 

Reaching Snowchester, Ranboo had fallen to sleep and now rested in a bed outside Tubbo's house. They debated putting him inside but they assumed he was fine with cold from his winter shack and thin suit. Everyone else sat inside at a little table Tubbo had made with a window pointing outwards, they would move him inside with them when it got dark so a mob didn’t get him. Puffy spoke first. “Sorry I couldn’t bring anything, I was stuck in a cave when you called.”

Tubbo waved his hand. “Oh no Puffy it’s okay! He wasn’t in too much danger anyway so I don’t think we needed anything else.”

Sam crossed his arms. “My question is, how does he get his fluids? Even some mobs need water and unless he’s a ghast I don’t think he can survive without any.”

“Wait, do enderman drink water? Wouldn’t that hurt?” Puffy asked.

“They don’t need to, but their organs can take some amounts of water. But skin is a no go.”

Jack raised his feet on the makeshift table. “What else do you think he needs? Like, does he eat certain food or does he get sick?”

“Um..”

“Do you think he can unhinge his jaw?”

“Actually he can, I saw it once, really creepy. And loud.”

“Tubbo you’ve seen that?”

“Trust me you don’t want to, his whole jaw was making a cracking sound and it looked so weird.”

Sam glanced out the window. “Ranboo’s awake, and doing something.”

Everyone looked outside and saw Ranboo holding the bucket Sam had given him. They heard a sigh before Ranboo started taking huge swigs of water from the bucket. “The *beep* is he doing? I thought he couldn’t drink water?” He got about halfway before he started shaking, pushed the bucket aside, made some strained noises, and started throwing up the water. Jack and Tubbo made a disgusted face while Puffy seemed shocked.

“Ranboo?” Sometime between him chugging the water down and vomiting, Sam had gone outside.

“S-SAM! Hi Sam, what are you doing? I’m just...sitting. Sitting here. Yes. Hello. Um how long have you been-“I saw. Explain.”

Ranboo sighed and slouched even more than usual. “Well now that I know you need water, why are you throwing it back up?”

“I-I-I just-I-'' he curled into himself. “I can’t keep water down. It hits the back of my throat and I just-I can’t-''woah woah Ranboo relax!” Sam sat next to him on the outside bed and wrapped his hand around the kid as he started crying. 

“I’m sorry I don’t want to be a bother I-I’m sorry.” 

“Ranboo, Ranboo, you’re not a bother I wouldn’t have come over here if I wasn’t concerned.” The others walked around to meet them.

“You could’ve just said you didn’t like the water, I wouldn’t have judged.” Jack assured.

“And I wouldn’t have called you to a hot a*s desert without something to drink.” 

_ “You what now Tubbo?!” _

_ “Puffy relax-“ _

They stayed in a little pile for a while Ranboo tried to pull himself together. “Sorry.” He replied after a while.

“You’re good mate.” 

“We need to figure out how to get you water without...this happening again.”

“Can you keep down food?” Ranboo wiped his eyes and nodded. “Well that helps!”

“Melons?” Tubbo suggested. “Melons have water right?”

“Tubbo, they're called Watermelons for a reason. But those could work.” 

“Do any of you just so happen to have an overabundance of melons?” 

“Well…”

“Sam do you actually?”

“I’ve been around a jungle recently Jack it’s kind of expected.”

Sam pulled up his inventory and chucked out 3 stacks of melons. “Sam what the f*ck.” 

“Jungle.”

“There’s more isn't there.”

“...”

“Jesus Christ Sam.”

Ranboo took out the stacks of sand on his inventory and handed it to Tubbo, who quickly went inside to empty it into his chest. He took a bite of the melton and he started feeling better. “So no to water, but yes to melons?” Ranboo happily nodded.

“Thanks guys.”

“Aww it's okay Ranboo! You’re welcome to visit my Therapuffy office when it’s complete so we can check up on your water intake.”

“I’ll make sure to do that.”

Sam put a finger to his chin. “This is good but we will need to find an actual source of water. Watermelons won't fully cut it.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”


End file.
